Une promesse
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Une conversation entre Loki et Frigga alors qu'Odin est dans son Sommeil. Mais comment va dériver cette conversation?


**Hello! Un nouvel OS sur Loki et Frigga, mais un OS différent de ceux que j'ai déjà écrit sur eux, vous comprendrez pourquoi à la fin (:**

**Thor et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent (toujours) pas.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Le silence régnait dans la pièce éclairée de diverses bougies. L'atmosphère rendue était paisible et presque religieuse dans le même temps.

Odin demeurait allongé sur le grand lit recouvert d'une bulle protectrice, raide et un œil caché, l'autre fermé. A ses côtés, deux des membres de sa famille le veillaient. L'un avec peur et haine trônant à la fois dans son regard, l'autre avec inquiétude et amour. Loki et Frigga attendaient fébrilement que le Père de Toute Chose se réveille.

-Ne savez-vous pas quand nous reviendra-t-il ? chuchota Loki, à bout de force de devoir rester ici, devant ce père qui lui avait menti et qui, aujourd'hui, en payait le prix.

-Non, Loki, je n'en sais absolument rien. J'aurais espéré prévoir son sommeil. Nous aurions pu être préparés à cet évènement, murmura-t-elle, baissant la tête vers son mari.

Il était si pâle, si inerte, qu'elle crut pendant quelques instants qu'il avait réellement rendu la vie cette fois. L'une de ses mains vint chercher celle accessible d'Odin, et l'emprisonna dans la sienne. Il n'était pas froid comme tous ces cadavres qu'elle voyait parfois. Il vivait encore. Alors que Frigga se morfondait en silence et priait pour qu'Odin n'aille pas se réfugier dans le Valhalla éternellement, Loki se mit à l'observer, conscient de la douleur qu'éprouvait sa mère. Il chercha quelque chose de réconfortant à dire, ne supportant pas la vue qu'il avait. Sa mère d'ordinaire si souriante qui risquait de craquer, et son père sévère enfermé dans son sommeil...

-Dois-je prévenir Thor que Père est dans son Sommeil ? interrogea-t-il seulement, ne trouvant pas d'autres mots.

-Oui, il faut qu'il sache.

-Je peux m'en occuper si vous le désirez, Mère. Vous êtes bien trop souffrante pour aller sur Midgard, commença Loki, une idée germant déjà dans sa tête.

Frigga lui fit un léger sourire puis rebaissa la tête, acquiesçant la décision de son fils sans savoir qu'il allait sûrement faire une bêtise. Loki et les bêtises, c'était assez fréquent, mais pour le moment, elle ne voulait pas y penser. Odin était plus important en ce moment. Elle ne vit de ce fait pas son fils se lever et contourner l'imposant lit pour venir se poster près d'elle, s'asseyant tout juste à côté d'elle.

Une main se posa délicatement sur ses épaules, lui faisant relever la tête. Loki était là, à ses côtés, lui donnant son sourire le plus rassurant possible. Ses yeux avaient changé. Il n'était plus en colère envers Odin, il était juste redevenu le petit garçon qui voulait consoler sa mère lorsqu'elle se sentait mal. Il y avait cependant une autre lueur dans son regard émeraude, une lueur que Frigga ne sut interpréter.

-Il va revenir, Mère, ne craignez pas, murmura-t-il, posant ensuite sa tête contre cette même épaule qu'il caressait quelques instants avant.

-De qui parles-tu, Loki ? De ton père ou de ton frère ? J'aimerais tant qu'ils nous reviennent tous deux, je l'espère du plus profond de mon être.

-Je sais. Ils vont revenir, dans ce cas. Nos espoirs les feront revenir, j'en suis sûr. Mère ?

-Oui ? s'intéressa-t-elle.

-Tenez bon, vous n'êtes pas seule, lui sourit-il.

-Je le sais, mon fils. Tu ne m'as jamais abandonné, et je ne t'abandonnerais jamais. Je te remercie d'être là, Loki, en dépit des secrets que nous t'avons dissimulé.

-Ce n'est rien. Je vous pardonne, vous ne vouliez que mon bien !

Loki ne jeta cependant pas un seul regard à Odin. Il pardonnait, oui, mais il ne pardonnait qu'à une seule personne, celle qui lui avait promis de rester près de lui, et celle à qui il promettait en ce moment même de rester à ses côtés. Sa mère ne méritait pas qu'il se mette en colère contre elle. Odin, si. Quoique...Loki songea qu'il pourrait un jour songer à pardonner son paternel, si celui-ci voulait bien se réveiller dans les jours suivants !

Ses pensées disparurent derrière un voile flou lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur ceux de Frigga, anormalement brillants. Elle allait finir par craquer dans peu de temps. Le dieu des mensonges ne pouvait pas se résoudre à la voir pleurer, elle qui était de nature toujours heureuse et souriante malgré les souffrances que le monde pouvait lui infliger. Il tendit une main vers la joue qui recueillait une larme transparente, et l'enleva avant de caresser cette peau douce, si douce à son toucher.

Frigga se laissa faire sans rechigner, appréciant ce contact. Son fils n'avait pas l'air de la détester. Elle se détendit et se concentra pour que les larmes disparaissent. Ce n'était pas le moment de pleurer, pas encore, pas tout de suite. Elle attendrait d'être seule pour se laisser aller à sa peine. Inutile que son bien-aimé fils la voit dans un état désespéré.

Cependant, toutes ses réflexions furent balayées lorsque, enfin, elle se rendit compte que Loki s'avançait vers elle jusqu'à se trouver à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres. Nul besoin de réfléchir, elle se laissa totalement faire. Ce n'était pas un amour flamboyant comme celui qu'elle vivait avec Odin. Ses lèvres acceptèrent sans condition le baiser que lui vola Loki. Un baiser chaste, un baiser réconfortant. Une promesse, aussi. Une promesse silencieuse.

Quelques secondes passèrent avant que Loki ne se recule doucement, peinant à devoir s'en aller, à devoir quitter Frigga et la laisser à sa douleur. Il savait déjà qu'une fois seule, la reine d'Asgard n'allait plus se retenir, et cette pensée lui fit d'autant plus mal, car après ce qu'il allait faire, Frigga aurait bien d'autres raisons de pleurer. Lui enlever Thor à jamais en faisant croire à ce dernier qu'Odin était mort, c'était...cruel. Mais nécessaire pour que le plan fonctionne, un plan qui venait de naître dans l'esprit du dieu des mensonges.

-Je ne vous abandonne pas, Mère. Je reviendrais vous voir dès que j'aurais parlé à Thor, lui souffla-t-il avant de disparaitre.

Avant de s'évaporer comme il en avait l'habitude, Loki promena ses mains sur les joues de sa mère, espérant qu'elle serait apaisée, puis il disparut réparer les erreurs de son frère ainé. Et le bannir définitivement d'Asgard, du moins le croyait-il !

**FIN**

* * *

**On peut considérer cela comme légèrement inceste si vous voulez, mais croyez-moi, je peux inventer pire! je plains aussi Odin, qui voit et entend tout!**

**Sur ce, bonne fin de week end (:**


End file.
